Will it ever happen again?
by midnightterrain
Summary: After the night Fenris ended the relationship with Hawke, he leaves her aching for his touch again. Little does she know that Fenris feels the same way. Rated M for cussing,a small amount of gore, and possible smut. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well this is my first story on here and I do hope you like it. Please review and fair critiques are always welcomed.**

Azera Hawke slowly arose from her bed, stretching her tired limbs and yawning as a red lock of her shoulder-length hair fell to her face. She got out of her bed slowly, walking to her closet and pulling out her armour. She walked to her bed stand and picked up her dagger, putting them in the sheaths on her back, giving a quick nod to Sandal and Bodahn before walking out of her estate to head to the Hanged Man.

"_Varric is sure to be there, assuming he invited everyone for a meeting already." _she thought to herself.

She arrived at the Hanged Man to see Varric and the others all sitting and laughing, well except Fenris, but by now they were all used to that. It was like the broody elf never smiled once in his life, but he was a good friend and a skilled ally.

Sometimes though, Hawke wished he could again be more.. Maybe feel his warm arms around her waist, his lips brushing closely against hers… it would be just like before.. Before he ended it and broke her heart. _"No! Don't think about this!"_ she yelled at herself in her thoughts.

Hawke walked towards them, earning a hearty smile from Varric. "Hawke! Good to see you could make it!" Varric glanced around at the others: Aveline, Anders,Merrill, Isabella, Fenris.. Her eyes locked with his for a split second before she pulled her gaze away, embarrassed. Fenris raised an eyebrow as Hawke's face tinted red. "_Damn those alluring green eyes!" _She sighed, rubbing her temples.

Hawke sat down on a wooden chair, trying her best to hide the red that covered her face. "Hawke, are you alright? You look like you were out in the sun to long." Anders said to her.

"I am fine, Anders. Thank you for your concern though." she tried her best to fake a smile. Anders nodded, though it was easy to tell he wasn't fully convinced.

Hawke took a sip from her mug, the thin liquid sliding down her throat easily. The silence was broken by Varric. "So, do you all have any information?" he asked. This was generally how the meetings started.

" The carta thieves and assassins are gathering more at night, becoming quite intolerable. Though it shouldn't be anything we cant handle." Fenris replied smoothly. Hawke shuddered. That voice could always turn anyone's bones to jelly.

"The guards and I can handle that, Fenris." Aveline said. Fenris nodded.

The laughing once more filled the air as the meeting was declared over. Azera Hawke got up from her seat and  
walked out the door. She had to get away from about Fenris was to much for her to bare right now.

She started to walk quickly but then broke into a full out run. Hawke didn't know exactly wear she was going, but it didn't matter right now. Once she stopped running, she opened her dark green eyes to see a decrepit mansion she knew to be only Fenris's.

"of course I'd end up he-"she was stopped by a familiar voice. "Hawke?" she cringed, turning around only to be met with the cool green eyes of that lyrium branded elf.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: yay chapter two! I actually finished it last night and I hope to update when I can. Sorry if these two chapters are short... Longer ones are hopefully in the future.**

"Fenris! ah.. erm fancy meeting you here!" Hawke said awkwardly.

The elf raised his eye brow." Well I do live here." He said calmly. She gave an awkward laugh, while Fenris sat down on a bench. He motioned for her to do the same.

"what brings you to my estate?" he asked her.

"well that is..none of your business." she said quickly, pulling herself up.

She was met with a strong grip on her wrist, which had no intention of being loosened.

"it most certainly is my business." he half growled. She gave him a cold glare in return, pulling her wrist with all her might, wriggling it free. Hawke broke into a run, hearing steps behind her.

"HAWKE! HAWKE!" Fenris snarled her name. she dared not look back, she could already tell he was furious without giving him a single glance.

Azera Hawke ran into her room, closing the door quickly and locking the door behind her. Her chest heaved and her heart beat throbbed against her rib cage.

She curled herself in her bed, trying her best to fall asleep. The truth was she couldn't tell Fenris why she had gone to his home, because she knew little about why she did it herself. Though, it was assumed that she still had feelings for him, (which of course was true,) and needed to tell him she still loved him. Alas, she couldn't bring herself to do so. "maybe he feels the same way.." she mumbled. But of course that wasn't at all true.. Was it? She sighed and let her mind drift off.

"_Fenris.. What are you doing here?" Hawke asked as she watched him._

_ His lips curled into a small smirk. " I came to see you." he said smoothly, stepping closer and closer to her until she could feel his hot breath on her face._

_ " Fenris.. Are you o-mhph!" she was muffled by a pair of lips upon her own. She widened her eyes for a second before they fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and they both panted._

_ " Fenris.. I.." she couldn't find the words._

_ " It's ok.. I love you too." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She smiled at the warmth of his body as her trailed down her neck and to the bottom of her shirt, removing it gently._

" just another dream…" she mumbled and removed herself from the warmth of her sheets.

How was she going to face Fenris today? Who knows how angry he'd be! She shook her head to clear her mind before equipping her daggers on her back and walking down stairs. Hawke walked to her desk to inspect any unread messages.

"nothing." she sighed before walking out of her estate in a tired manor, only to be greeted by a hand locking on her wrist and a sharp pain in her lower back.

She snarled in agony and wrenched her hand away and pulled out her daggers, flipping around to see a carta assassin. She narrowed her eyes and curled her lips in anger before impaling the assassins on her daggers and leaving him to bleed from a fresh wound that likely pierced through his stomach. She took her free dagger and implanted it in the assassin's head, before removing her daggers from his stomach and head. She turned away from the dead carta and readied herself, for there was likely more where he came from.

She was certainly right about that, but she didn't expect them to be in such a large group! There had to be at least 15 of them! But no matter, Hawke planned to stand her ground.. But they were overwhelming! Sure the first couple were easy, but they took a toll on her health.

She gulped as she was backed into a wall, 7 other carta thieves surrounding her.

" aye it's been a while since we found one as good looking as 'er!" one said to the other. She widened her eyes." Stay away from me you bastards!" she yelled.

"ohh… feisty too!" a carta grinned, his rotted teeth clearly visible. " Oh maker, save me!" Hawke shuttered. I'm afraid no one can save you now!" the carta which seemed to be the leader smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Fenris p.o.v:

Fenris leaned on the side of a building wall, his eyes shut but his senses completely aware. His mind wandered with the thoughts of his and Hawke's earlier meeting. He curled his lip in anger as his blood boiled at the thought of what had occurred.

" _Why was she in such a hurry to leave?"_ Fenris growled to himself. Though it quickly became a guilt as he realized he probably upset her.

He sighed."_ It was my anger once again. Why can't I refrain from taking it out on the people I care about?" _He wondered to himself.

It was a hard truth to believe, but Fenris knew It was best to keep Hawke further from him than closer. Danarius would just target her, knowing it would hurt him more than anything else in the world.

Fenris was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like.. screaming. From.. Hawke! He picked up his maul the thoughts if enemies streaming through his head as he ran to where he could hear the sound easily.

"I'm afraid no one can save you now!" A carta thief said.

Fenris spotted Hawke and immediately his lyrium brands burned to life. "And _I'm _afraid that's not the case." He snarled.

retrieving his maul from the strap on his back, he slammed it to the ground to create a shock wave, knocking all the cartas on their backs.

"Stay away from her." Fenris hissed, bashing the maul on his head, easily crushing the carta Dwarf's small skull. Blood pooled from the corpse, shards of bone littering the ground wear his head once was.

" And as for the rest of you." His lyrium markings glowed bright blue, an alien power coursing through his veins. His eyebrows lowered in anger as he slammed his maul to the ground once again, sending the thieves and assassins to the sides of the stone buildings, either breaking their necks from the impact or having their skulls bashed against the hrd stone.

Fenris walked over to where Hawke sat, clearly speechless about what had just happened. He held out a hand to her, lifting her to her feet.

" Hawke. Are you alright? Did they touch you? Hurt you? If they did I _swear_-" Hawke touched his arm, stopping him.

" Fenris I am fine.." she touched his cheek." Thank you."

Fenris's eyes softened to what Merrill called the 'puppy eyes.' Hawke looked into Fenris's gaze with her dark green eyes.

" Sorry." Hawke murmured, looking away.

" Don't be."

Fenris pulled her closer and brushed his lips against Hawke's. "_ Maker please. don't let her hate me for this."_ he sighed in his thoughts.

Hawke looked surprised.

" I apologize, Hawke.. I know I ended it and I just felt like such a fool. I still do. You're so much more important to me than gaining back memories.. I left because I was afraid Danarius would target the only thing I had left to love.. You." he sighed.

" I understand if you hate me. I suppose it is better this way." Fenris turned, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

" Fenris.. I don't hate you.. I never did. I only missed you."

He turned to face her, cupping his hand on her cheek. Hawke stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently.

Fenris wrapped his arms around the small of her back, pulling her closer into the kiss.

Hawke broke it, breathing fast. " Hawke.. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked gently.

" I already have." she smiled, grabbing Fenris in a hug. " I already have…"

**A/N: well I changed the format of the story. I'll upload revised chapters of 1 and 2 in this format, maybe some minor tweaks. I'll tell you this though: Smut in the next chappy! (maybe.) make sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for the long wait! I was on vacation when I lost internet and was forced to be **_**social.**_

She watched Fenris sigh happily and hug her back. He picked her up bridal-style and chuckled softly at the surprised look on Hawke's face." Fenris, put me down!" She thrashed as he spread his arms and dropped her.

"Smart ass."

"You asked."

"I didn't mean like-"

" Be more clear next time." He chuckled and she scowled playfully.

Hawke walked along side him to, each step of her boots making a dull thud in comparison to the quietness of Fenris's shoeless feet.

"So Hawke-"

"Please, call me Azera." Hawke smiled at him.

He shuffled awkwardly." I wasn't aware you had a first name."

She laughed at his attempt to be funny. "Where are we even going?" She asked, stuffing in her laughs." I wasn't aware.. I was following you..Azera." She rolled her eyes as she looked up, only to see Fenris's house.

She slapped her hand to her forehead." I always end up here." She scowled and he chuckled." If that's so, then you should know how to pick the lock, correct?"

"That's Isabella's job."

" Isabella's? She knows how to pick my lock..?"

" Fenris, she thinks you are the sexiest elf she has ever set her eyes on. Her plan is to bed you by the end of the week." Hawke laughed as Fenris blushed and rubbed his temples in an angry manner.

Hawke stepped inside his house, setting her eyes on the familiar décor of the ruined house. "she watches you in the bushes while you're shirtless, I might add."It was Hawke's turn to rub her temples, though she chuckled in doing so.

He turned away from Hawke so she didn't see the deep crimson tinting his cheeks, all the way to the tips of his ears." Though, it's not hard to see why she wouldn't, I mean I certainly agree that you are the sexiest elf I've ever met.. At least." she smiled as the blush faded on Fenris's face, and it turned into a seductive smirk." Is that so..?" He smiled at Hawke. " Well, I shouldn't state the obvious, but Azera Hawke.." He walked over to Hawke and grasped her hands in his. She felt her heart skip beat as she looked into his deep green eyes.

" You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met; and I love you. I'm a fool for not realizing sooner." He stated, kissing her deeply and wrapping his arms around her waist. She opened her mouth to allow entrance and he happily obliged.

She deepened the kiss as Hawke removed the top part of her armour, leaving only her black undershirt, the only thing separating him from her toned chest. He was about to remove his armor, the clasps all undone, but there was a loud bang at the door. He picked up his maul, pushing Hawke back as he went to investigate.

Fenris walked out of the main room to the entrance of his house. He was met with the cold smile of slavers. Truth be told, he figured they'd catch up eventually. He could see the pity in the eyes of the in keeper while playing wicked grace with everyone. He could see the pity of the people when he entered the Hanger Man.. Though maybe he'd mistaken it for fear at the sight of a strangely marked elf with a giant maul.

" Why hello, Fenris." The voice of the slaver in charge was a chilled hiss. He noticed the long scar across his face that he'd put there.

" _Damned healing potions. Why cant anyone stay dead?" _He hissed to himself.

" Why did you come here? Arent you afraid you'll loose your head for good this time? Im surprised you decided to try again."

" It isn't about the payment anymore. It's personal."

" isn't that lovely." Fenris smiled, it was cold and deadly. He tightened his grip on his maul and lunged at the slaver.

Hawke peered through the doorway, suddenly seeing Fenris and the slaver in battle. Forgetting her armour, she took her daggers and lunged at the slaver.

He instinctively brought his great sword up to parry, Hawke trying her best to hold it away from her, but her daggers broke away, sending the great sword into her chest, cutting a gash. She fell to the ground, curling in pain with out her armour to protect her.

Fenris felt his blood boil as the raw power of the lyrium pulsed through his veins. He skin developed a blue hue as he pushed the slaver against the wall, pinning him with his maul. He clenched his hand into a fist as it became transparent .

He pushed his fist into the slaver's chest and ripped out his heart, the snarl on his face becoming darker as he crushed it in his hand. He raced over to Hawke and picked her up, lifting her shirt slightly to inspect the gash the great sword had made.

It may have been small, but it was bleeding profusely. He sighed knowing he had no other choice. He had to take her to the _abomination._ He growled at the thought of him, not wanting Hawke to be near him if he lost control, but he knew she would probably say something along the lines of:

" thank you for caring, but I can take care of myself." she'd say with a scowl.

But this was no time for reflection. He hoisted her up and kicked open the door, running out of his home in high town, and running as fast as he could to dark town.

When Hawke awoke, she saw a faint glowing light of Ander's healing magic against her chest, and Fenris with a wretched scowl plastered across his face. " Be careful!" he'd hiss angrily at Anders, whilst he retorted with a " shut up and let me work!" He'd hiss and quiet down, probably for the sake of herself.

"She'll have to rest here for the night, just so I can make sure her injuries are under control." Anders said, wrapping gauze around her chest.

"Why was she like this, anyway?" he turned to Fenris to ask.

" She helped me fight off a few slavers, and on hit her with his great sword."

" So she wouldn't have been like this if she wasn't with you." Anders said calmly.

Fenris growled angrily. She chose to be with me over _you._" He hissed, standing up.

" I'd be better.. Not to mention safer." Anders growled back.

He drew his maul, Anders reaching for his staff. " Wrong. Move."

**A/N: welp, that's the end of chapter 4. Stupid slaver.. Talk about a cock- block xD**

**And I made this chapter longer.. And left a cliff hanger..sorry.**

**Make sure to comment and review!**


End file.
